Scipio's Sister
by QueenCaspian10
Summary: Scip has a sister and new Partner. will things heat up between the two. Will his smarter, Faster, Smaller, and Wiser sister take control? Will things change when Prop and Bo arrive? What Lies will be told? What secrets will be revealed? AU.
1. Chapter 1 : The Newcomer

**Title –** Scipio's Sister

**Summary –** Scip has a sister and a partner in crime. New to the team she is smarter faster smaller and wiser then her Twin brother. Will Scip get fed up? Will there Father find out? See if the new addition can handle being second string and what will happen once Prop and Bo show up? What will change? What lies will be discovered and what secrets will be revealed?

**Authors note –** Just a little add on I have been working on for my Favorite book and movie

**Disclaimer –** I own nothing except Scip's sister

**Chapter 1 – The newcomer**

"Scip, Where are you going?" Someone said from the shadowed of the large dark house

"Out,"

"This Late," the voice said trying to get a strait answer from him

"Yeah,"

"Scip I know when your lying,"

"Really,"

"Really,"

"Well then,"

"Well then what?"

"Well then get changed,"

"Why?"

"Cause I can't risk you telling dad on me so your coming with me,"

"Alright," the voice said as the tiny figure headed up the stairway and came back down a few minutes later changed looking almost identical to him but with a small difference in the face and hair.

XXX

"Who's She?" Riccio asked when Scip walked into the Stella around 2 am

"She's my sister,"

"Your what?" Mosca asked

"My Sister,"

"It's nice to meet you," Hornit said walking around Mosca toward her

"Nice to meet you to," she said her voice was a little lower then Hornits' but with that touch of order to it.

"So your Scip's sister?" Mosca asked

"Si,"

"Scip you never told us you had a sister," Riccio said

"I know," he said looking over at his sister who was having a deep conversation with Hornit

"Whats her name? You failed to mention that," Mosca asked

"Alexandria," She said turning over to him

"Call her Alex," Scip said looking over at his sister who had turned around again and was finishing her conversation with Hornit.

"Why?" Mosca asked

"Because she hates her name,"

"Why dose she hate her name," Riccio asked

"Because it's a stupid name," she said walking over to the boys

"Ah," Mosca said

"Well i think it's great to have another girl on the team," Hornit said

"Of course you would because your a girl," Riccio said

"And your point is," Hornit said looking at him

"Well it's getting late we better head back," Scip said

"So Soon," Hornit said

"Yeah well were tired and we have a busy day tomorrow," Scip said pulling his sister to leave

"See you later," Alex said as she waved good bye to them and walked out following Scip

XXX

"Well they seem nice," Alex said once they were down a block

"They are, are you sure you want to do this,"

"I said Yes already what more do i need to do?"

"Nothing i am just worried for you, Dad will have a fit if he ever found out,"

"Then lets not let him," She said as the climbed up the side of their Mansion into her bedroom window said good night and went to sleep.

XXX

To Be Continued...

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter i will have the second up in a few days. Please Review and tell if i made any Errors, Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Takeover

Authors Note – This is the second chapter for my new story Scipio's Sister

**Authors Note** – This is the second chapter for my new story Scipio's Sister.

**Chapter Summery**- Well this takes place after Alex is introduced to Scipio's little thieving game. Alex decides to start to organize and take over. Scip starts to get mad at her.

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing but Alex.

**Chapter 2 -the takeover**

"Good Morning Scip, Good Morning Dad," Alex said walking into the room

"Good Morning Honey," Her dad said not looking up from his work. He always liked to work during Breakfast

"Good Morning Alex," Scip said looking up at her.

"How did you sleep?" Alex asked Scip

"Fine," He replied

"Good,"

"Alex, don't forget you class today," her dad reminded her

"I know, 2 o'clock sharp,"

"Good,"

XXX

"Alex!" Hornit said Running over to her once she walked into the Stella

"Salve, Hornit," she said giving the girl a hug

"Where is Scip," Riccio asked

"He will be here soon,"

"Why are you here?" Mosca asked

"There are a few things I needed to do,"

"Like what?" Hornit asked

"Organize the operation,"

"What does that mean?" Riccio asked

"It means give everyone a certain job the need to do and that they are good at,"

"Va Bene," Mosca said

"So, Hornit you are good at taking care of these two and helping hem when they are sick right?"

"Yes,"

"So that will be your job,"

"Great!"

"Mosca, you are good with boats so you can take care of that,"

"Va Bene,"

"And Riccio you can handle Barbarossa,"

"Oh, Great,"

"For now at least,"

"Va Bene,"

"Good now that that's settled, I will see you later,"

"Bye, Alex," Hornit said giving her a hug. She was so happy she was not the only girl on the team anymore.

"Bye,"

XXX

"Where have you been?" Scip asked when she walked into the house

"I went for a walk,"

"Really,"

"Si,"

"Alright but,"

"But what,"

"Come here," he said pulling his sister into the closet so they could not be heard

"What?" she asked

"You were at the Stella weren't you?"

"Si,"

"Why?"

"Just to get a few things organized,"

"Like what?"

"Jobs,"

"Jobs, what do you mean Jobs?" He started to yell which he rarely did

"Just give them a certain thing they need to do,"

"Like what?"

"Well Hornit can take care of the boys,"

"Va Bene,"

"Mosca can work with the boat,"

"Va Bene,"

"And Riccio can handle Barbarossa,"

"Va Bene,"

"So you're not mad?"

"No thanks for getting things organized, we needed it,"

"You're welcome," she said as he leaned in to give her a hug.

"Thanks," he said as he opened the door and walked out. She remained behind sitting in the closet thinking about what had happened and decided she had nothing to worry about. She got up, opened the door and walked upstairs to her room to rest a bit before her class.

XXX

To Be Continued...

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 : Prop and Bo

**Authors Note** – This is the second chapter for my new story Scipio's Sister.

**Chapter Summery**- Well this takes place after Alex is introduced to Scipio's little thieving game. Alex

decides to start to organize and take over. Scip starts to get mad at her.

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing but Alex.

**Chapter 3 - Prop and Bo**

XXX

"Alex, Alex," Scip said shaking her to wake her up

"What?" she asked she looked really tired

"Are you coming?" he asked as she just looked at him and shok her head. She was so tired from the

day that she wanted to stay asleep. so he let her. he climbed out her window with a bag full of

things and went back to the stella.

XXX

"Scip," Alex said walking into his room the next morning

"Si?" he asked

"How was last night?" she wispered

"Good I found these two boys wondering around last night they are orphans and I took them to the

Stella, The oldest one is going to Barborossa's today,"

"Va Bene,"

"They will stay here for a while, They are hiding from their aunt and uncle,"

"Va Bene, What are their names?" she asked

"Prosper and Boniface,"

"Those names sound so familiar,"

"Your right they do well I am to tired to think right now, It is saturday so lets just relax today,"

"Good idea," She said as she closed his curtians and left his room closing the door behind her.

To Be Continued...

Sorry it is so short. :D

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 : Discovered : Not Told

**Title – Scipio's Sister**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing except Scipio's sister**

**Chapter 4 – Discovered / not told**

XXX

"Alex!" Hornit yelled when Scip and Alex walked into the Stella a week later.

"Hi Hornit!" Alex said hugging her

"Prop, Bo," Scip called

"Here Scip,"

"This is my twin sister Alex,"

"Hi," Bo said shaking her hand and she let out a little laugh.

"Hi,"

"Hello," Prop said to her

"Hi,"

"So your Scipio's sister," Prop said

"Si,"

"It is very nice to meet you," he said

"Nice to meet you too," She said then she just looked at him and tried to get a pretty god look because he looked familiar to her. She did not know why but he had something about him that reminded her of some one. But who? She did not know.

"Alex where were you last week?" Mosca asked

"Sleeping," She said blankly. Still staring at Prop but trying hard not to.

"Alex?" Riccio asked trying to get her attention

"Si?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Come on Something's up," Hornit said

"Tell you later," She said walking over to one of the chairs and sitting down.

"Scip?" Bo asked

"Si?"

"Ca I come with you on the next mission?" He asked hopefully

"No sorry it is to dangerous," Scip said walking over to Alex

"Alex what is it?" He whispered while everyone else was talking to each other

"I want to check something out. I meet you near the basilica at San Marco in an hour," She said getting up and walking away and out the door.

"Scip where did she go?" Mosca asked

"I don't know but she said she would meet us at San Marco later," He said looking towards the door.

XXX

Alex had ran back home and into an extra room that held old boxes. She started looking around until she spotted the box she wanted. It was an old picture box. She opened it and made a mess of pictures. It took her a while but she found what she was looking for and grabbed it and ran out the door. She was lucky not to run into her father then she ran to San Marco to meet Scip.

XXX

"Alex!" Scip yelled when he saw her

"Hi Scip," She said running to him and giving him a hug in greeting. She was smiling very wide until she saw everyone else there and her smile faded.

"Hi guy," She said gloomily

"Hey Alex," they all said

"Alright, well I thought it would be nice to spend some time together and put your mask on we have to go," Scip said handing her the mask and the two of them walked into the basilica followed by Mosca and Prop.

XXX

They came out a few minutes later with a basket that had a bird and a note with a picture. They headed back to the Stella and went over what they would do. Alex wanted to tell Scip what she had found but he was busy and the longer it took for her to tell the harder it was. Alex decided what she wanted to do she would not tell him but she was going to try to find out more then what she knew. They all were planning to steal a wooden wing. Not valuable but interesting. They planned to do it the following week but under circumstances they postponed it two weeks.

XXX

The night was coming closer and Scip was getting ready. Alex did not really care about the wing she just wanted to help. Scip was taking care of their cats when he saw one was sick he decided to tell his father if he cared or not. He picked up the cat and walked to his fathers' office. Someone was in there but Scip did not care.

"Father I think the cat is ill," He said

"I don't care, it just had kittens that is why it is sick. I am not wasting my money for a vet for your stupid cat," he snapped.

"I just thought,"

"Can't you see I have a visitor," He said motioning to the guest. Scip recognized him as Victor Getz. Scip was interested in why Victor was there and forgot about the Cat in his arms.

"Scipio, why can't you be more like your sister," He said looking up to the balcony where Alex was standing.

"Alexandria comes down here," He said to her and she rushed down to her father.

"Mr. Getz this is my lovely daughter Alexandria," He said grabbing his daughters shoulder and pulling her towards him. He was completely ignoring Scip but Scip did not mind he was used to it. His father always liked Alex better because she was the only girl. Alex did not like the attention that much but did not like her father mad so she acted like she liked it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," She said shaking Victor's hand.

"Same here, She looks a lot like your son," He said

"Yes they are twins and are very close," He said. She did look a lot like Scip she had brown hair and eyes like him. Almost the same face but more girly and she had the same smile. They even dressed alike. They had matching clothes. Scip was wearing a beige suit with white shirt polo under it and Alex was wearing a beige girl's suit as in a jacket and a skirt with a white girl's polo under it. They looked identical except for the fact they were girl and boy. Scip had his hair down like normal but Alex had hers in a bun her father would get mad if she had it down but other then that they looked the same.

"Ah, my guests from Rome have just arrived, Scipio would you be so kind and show Mr. Getz the way out," They had finished their conversation and Alex was very glad. She and Scip looked at each other as their father walked out and Alex followed him. She was to make a speech to help her father address an important business matter. She left Scip alone to deal with Victor.

XXX

Alex was sitting in a large room next to her father. She was still thinking about Scip and the others but figured they would be fine today. She would have to spend all day with them because her father insisted that she attended all of his meetings and seminars.

"Doctore," Someone said walking up to the table. It was a man about thirty to thirty five years old. Blond hair blue eyes and about six foot tall. He was wearing a suit and tie. By his accent he was American.

"Ah, Mr. Reynolds, It is nice to see you again,"

"Yes, this must be your famous daughter I have heard so much about," He said looking at Alex.

"Hi sir," She said smiling at him.

"It is an Honor to meet you," He said shaking her hand. Then a few other people walked over to the table. Men and woman were all introducing themselves and shaking her hand along with her fathers.

"Miss Massimo it is a pleasure to meet you," One of the woman said.

"Thank you," She said smiling and getting tired of the attention.

"I have always wanted to meet someone of your intelligence," A man said he was wearing a lab cote so Alex figured he was a scientist or an oddly dressed doctor.

"Thank you sir,"

"It is nice to meet someone so young who had already achieved so much," He continued and Alex just smiled.

"I would just like to know, how old were you when you graduated?" Someone else asked her

"I was nine when I graduated high school and thirteen when I graduated collage," She said

"That is amazing,"

"Ah if you would excuse us Alex has a speech to make," Her father said pulling her away from the crowd.

"Thanks Dad," She whispered

"Anything for you," He said hugging her. He stepped up to the podium and began.

"As you all know I am a world – Renowned Archeologist. But I have been off lately to work things out with some museums. You may or may not also know that my daughter is a teenage genius and has been working with me for a few years now. She had prepared a little speech to tell you what has been going on. Now I would like to introduce my daughter Alexandria Massimo," He said stepping down and helping Alex up to the podium.

"Salve everyone, that means Hello in Italian, I would like to first say thank you for having me here and that it is a huge honor," She started trying to be as nice and not boring as possible.

"I would also like to say that I will try not to make this speech to boring because I know most of them are, No offence to any of those people. Now a lot of you may know some of the trouble Archeologist like my father are facing. Grave robbers have been staling what rightfully belongs to the countries and Museums and are getting away with it. We have to take a stand and stop this. How? That is what is trying to be figured out but in countries like Egypt, China and all over the world are loosing precious artifacts and pieces of their history. I know most of you are saying there is nothing we can do but think of it this way if we can't stop it we can search for the Artifacts and return them to where they belong. You can see on the news that there are people refusing to give up precious artifacts they own. Such as the Crystal Skulls, five have been found and two of them are in some person's house. They need to be in a museum and this has to stop," She said everyone was listening to her and she was happy about that but then she started to space out and think about Prop and Scip and she had to start reading her cards to remember what to say. When she was done her father took her home for some rest. She had been very tired for hardly any sleep the last few nights.

XXX

The next morning Scip woke her up and they went down stairs for breakfast. Their father was waiting for them and they ate. Alex did not talk so the morning was quiet. She was very tired but her father insisted she helped him in his lab. Not only was he and archeologist but he was also an expert in robotics. Alex was not so bad at it herself. She had studied it and helped her father. Scip went out that day again to meet the others Alex was not with them much anymore. She was too busy and her father was watching her closer then ever. He was concerned about her. For lack of sleep and she was very quiet. She rested for the rest of the day when they were done and then was wide awake by dinner. After dinner Scip had a class then around nine he had a tutorial and Alex had a friend over so she was blasting music from her room. It was eight when the music was turned down and she and her friend were heading to the gym that was in the house. It was a huge house. But when she rounded the corner she spotted Scip getting yelled at by her father and Prop and Bo standing behind him. When her father walked away her and her friend walked towards Scip.

"Why are you here?" Alex asked

"We were leaving," Prop said as he pulled Bo away.

"Scip what happened?" Alex asked her friend already knew everything so there were no secrets.

"They found out," He said gloomily and walked away. Scip had been like this before and he was probably going to get the wing tonight because of what happened. Alex disregarded it and her and her friend walked to the gym. When they walked in there was only a balance beam, some uneven bars, a spring board and a few mats. Considering Alex had been in Gymnastics since she was two she was really good. Every time her friend was over she would come at six right after dinner and they would blast music till eight then challenge each other to a gymnastics competition until ten and then relax for and hour, go outside for a twenty minuet boat ride then relax by the water until one in the morning. Then her friend would leave and she would go to bed. Her father never let anyone stay over so she stayed as late as possible and besides she only lived a few minutes away on foot. Tonight was different though Alex knew Scip would try to get the wing so she snuck out around one thirty when she heard footsteps in Scips' room. She finally caught up with him and he had to let her help.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Thanks. :D


	5. Chapter 5 :The Wing :The Trade :Missing

**Title – Scipio's Sister**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but Scips' Sister**

**Chapter 5 – The Wing / the Trade/ Missing**

XXX

They had made it in the house and were looking. They split up and Scip heard a noise. It was the others. Alex went upstairs and a few minutes later Scip did the same. They found the wing in a bedroom. Scip carried it and then they heard a voice that was not familiar. They went to the source and Alex stood by the wing while Scip picked up the lady's riffle. When he let go they came to an understanding and went into her kitchen to talk. They talked about the wing and then Ida offered to help. They agreed and Alex went home while Scip stayed behind. This was getting to weird for her. Considering her definition of weird. Scip along with the others Alex and Ida went to the orphanage to learn more about the wing. Scip was eager to hear about the merry go round and Alex was a little surprised that something like that was possible. Scip wanted to ride it so he could get away from his father but Alex refused to let him saying that their father loved them and he would miss Scip terribly. Scip was a little angry but listened to her like usual. That night they were ready for the trade. Scip was thinking about it all the way to meet the Conte. They had left Hornit with Bo back at the Stella and were on their way. They finally met the Conte and started the transaction.

"Salve Thief lord, and Thief lord," he said looking at Alex

"Let's finish this," Scip said as he handed the Conte the wing and the Conte handed Alex a bag she handed it to Prop and it looked like it was all there.

"Thank you," Scip said and they both drove their boats away. Scip and the others waited a moment then followed the Conte. It was about five minutes until the Conte stopped at an Island.

"Stop the boat," Ida said

"Is this?" Alex asked

"Yes," Ida answered knowing what Alex meant by the tone of her voice

"Is this what?" Prop asked confused

"Isola Sigereta," Alex said

"Isola Sigereta? Isn't that the island where nobody goes?" Mosca asked

"Yes," Ida said

Then they were spotted and they drove as fast as they could towards Ida's house.

"Scip look," Alex said pointing towards their house.

"What?" He asked

"Police," She said

"What,"

"Look," She said as they all looked towards the house.

"What do we do?" Scip asked

"Well I know what I am going to do," She said

"What?" He asked

"I will see you guys later, and Thanks Ida," She said

"What are you doing?" Scip asked as she took off her mask, Jacket and Shoes.

"Swimming,"

"Why?"

"To make it look like I took a shower,"

"Then you have to take a shower," Scip said

"I know, I'll use your room," She said smiling as she lowered herself into the water and swam to her house leaving everyone else in the boat heading to Ida's house.

XXX

Alex had made it to her room without being seen and she got undressed and then put her pajamas on but she had an even better idea so she put on shorts and a tank top and her robe on over it. Then she walked downstairs to make it look like she had no idea what was going one even though she did not know the whole story. She found her father and he looked angry. But when he saw her he was happy.

"Where were you?" He asked

"Taking a shower,"

"Where is Scip,"

"I don't know," she said as her father hugged her.

"Do you know this girl?" He asked pointing to Hornit in the corner of the room and Alex was quiet as Hornit walked by with two police officers she whispered that Bo was with his aunt and then she was gone. There was still about ten or more police officers in the room and her father turned to her.

"Can you go get dressed and come back down?" He asked her assuming she was not wearing pajamas under the robe.

"Sure," she said taking off the robe to reveal a red shirt and shorts.

"Oh," he said laughing

"Well then since it is not too late what would you like to do while we look for Scipio?" He asked

"I will be in the Gym if you need me," She said hugging her dad and walking up the steps.

XXX

"Scip what took you so long?" Alex asked jumping off the balance bean and running towards him.

"Sorry it took so long Dad was busy yelling at me I lost track of time,"

"Well at least your back, Lets go," She said as they both walked into Scips' room. While Scip took his shower Alex sat on Scips' bed reading a book. Scip came out about a half an hour later leaving the water on Alex went into the bathroom while Scip waited in his room and she took her shower. When she was done she had her pajamas back on and gave Scip a hug goodnight and she went to bed.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	6. Chapter 6 : Tricked : The Merry Go Round

**Title - Scipio's Sister**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing**

**Chapter 6 – Tricked/ The Merry Go Round**

XXX

The next day Scip found out that they got Hornit back and he was happy. He decided to get Prop and help get Bo back and the only way was to ride the merry go round. Scip snuck out thinking Alex was asleep and went to get Prop. Alex waited a minute and then snuck out behind Scip. She made it to the island with them trying hard not to bee seen and then Scip saw her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Stopping you,"

"Why?"

"Because," then before Scip could answer they heard barking and then they saw two big dogs and a little girl. She called them off and led the three to a barn.

"The Conte will see you in the morning, you can stay here," She said closing the door behind them.

"Nice work Scip," Alex said

"Well it will be worth it," He said

"No it won't," She said

"It will, now where is a light?"

"Oh here," She said handing him a flashlight he turned it on and then Alex froze.

"Alex are you okay?" Prop asked

"She's afraid of Rats," Scip said

"Well let's get away from them," Prop said as Scip picked up Alex and carried her to a bunch of boxes off the floor. She did not seem to notice until they were onto of the boxes. She was angry at the situation but Prop and Scip helped her and she fell asleep on Scips' lap about two hours later. They were all asleep by three in the morning and then around noon they were woken up by the same little girl. She led them to a room full of toys and a little boy sitting in the middle of it.

"Salve Thief Lords," The boy said

"You're the Conte?" Alex asked

"Yes," he said

"It really works Prop," Scip said excited then Alex kicked him.

"So what do you want?" He asked

"We want to ride the Merry Go Round," Scip said

"No you are not riding it," Alex said

"Wall we will have to wait till dark to do so would you like something to eat?" The Conte asked

"Thank you," Prop said as they were led into a dining area and they ate and then waited until sundown.

XXX

Sundown came and they were led to the merry go round.

"It's Beautiful," Scip said

"It is," Alex said admiring it.

"Scip I can't do this Bo needs me as his brother not his father," Prop said and Alex smiled.

"I have to I am tired of being treated like a child," Scip said

"You are a child," Alex said

"Just because father likes you better because you're,"

"A girl," she finished

"Si and Smart,"

"Scip look dad lives you just the same he just doesn't show it he thinks it will make him seem less how would I put this?" Manly,"

"Are you telling the truth?" Scip asked

"Si and Prop your right,"

"I am?" He was very confused

"Yes,"

"Then I guess you will not be riding?" The Conte asked

"Ah Ah," They heard the girl yelling as she was dragged by the hair by none other the Barbarossa.

"This is the Magical Merry Go Round of the Merciful Sisters, How does it work," He said letting go of the girls' hair and walking up to the Merry Go Round.

"Senior Barbarossa, What are you doing with the Contessa?" Scip asked

"Scipio Massimo what are you doing here with your sister and him," He said looking at the three.

"None of your business, Now I presume that you are here to take a ride on this marvelous contraption," Alex said

"Yes I think I will,"

"That is a very good idea, Shed a few year get rid of those aces and pains,"

"Yes,"

"You heard Signore Barbarossa lets give him the ride of his life," Scip said as he Prop and Alex watched him get on the Lion and Prop helped spin the merry go round. Scip and Alex watched side by side and Prop walked over with them. It was only a matter of seconds before the Merry Go Round started to explode and then it was completely destroyed. Barbarossa walked out of the rubble a second later and he looked like he was three years old. They said goodbye and thanks and then they took Barbarossa back to inner Venice. They went to Ida's house and saw Bo and Hornit were there and they were so happy.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Family : Together

**Title – Scipio's Sister**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing**

**Chapter7 – Family / Together**

XXX

Scip and Alex walked into the room and Prop and Bos' aunt and uncle were there and the uncle had a gun. Scip grabbed the gun and Alex went to prop whose arm was smoking.

"Give me my son," The aunt yelled

"He is not your son," Riccio said

"Yes he is,"

"No he is not you skanky old bat," Alex yelled

"Leave here, Leave Venice and The leave these boys alone," Scip said as he pointed the gun at them

"Not with out our son," The uncle said

"He is not your son, He belongs with his father," Alex yelled then she shut herself up before she could say more and Scip fired the gun at the wall near the two and they ran out.

"Alex what do you mean our real father?" Prop asked

"Yeah, what do you know?" Scip asked as Alex pulled two pieces of paper out of her pocket. They were birth certificates.

"What are these?" Prop asked as she handed them to him

"These are our birth certificates. Mom said she did not know where they were. How did you get them?" He asked her

"I found them in an old box. Look at the fathers' name," She said pointing to the name

"It says Edwardo Massimo," Prop said and Scip snatched one of them from him

"That's our father's name," Scip said looking at Alex

"I know,"

"That means you two are," Scip said then stopped

"Yes our brothers," Alex said smiling and picking up Bo and hugging him.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	8. Chapter 8 : Reunited

Title – Scipio's Sister

Title – Scipio's Sister

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 8 – Reunited

XXX

"Father," Alex said walking into his study.

"Si," He said as she walked in with Scip, Prop and Bo.

"Who are they?" He asked looking at the two boys

"Here," Alex handed him the certificates

"Where did you find these?" He asked

"Old box," She said

"These are, so they are, Wow," He said lost for words

"I was wondering what had happened to hey boys since Isabella died," He said as he looked at the boys and opened his arms and hugged his sons.

"It has been to long," He said refusing to let go for a few moments and then he called for one of the maids to show them to two empty rooms while Scip followed and Alex remained behind.

"Thank You Alexandria," He said giving his daughter a hug.

"My pleasure," She said as she walked out of the room and up to her bedroom to get changed.

XXX

To Be Continued…

Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks. :D


	9. Chapter 9 : Family

Title – Scipio's Sister

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Chapter 9 – Family

XXX – Three months later

Alex was in the Gym, Scip was with his dad in one of the offices and Prop and Bo were in the library. Scip walked out of the office and went to the gym with Alex while their dad went out for a while.

XXX

"ALEXANDRIA, SCIPIO, PROPSER, BONIFACE!" Their father called when he got home. Scip, Prop and Bo came immediately and Alex took her time to clean up a little and fix herself so she looked presentable incase anyone was with him. She walked out a moment later and stopped dead in her tracks she looked to her father then to her brothers and started to walk right back where she came.

"Come here young lady," He snapped and she turned to face him an angry expression on her face.

"Yes," She said and he smiled and her brother walked to join her as she stood there in shock.

"Who are they?" She asked and he smiled and she looked to the people standing behind him.

"This is your new," he started then took a breath and she looked at him and he continued "Mother and family," He said quickly and all four of their jaws dropped.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," She said and the others looked to the people with their father.

"Yes, they will be living here with us so Alex I want you to show the girls to the girls hall of the house boys you do the same, you will get a chance to know each other," He said and Alex started to turn and then turned back.

"Father, we don't have a girls hall," She said and he looked to her and then looked at the ceiling and back.

"I forgot that I was not finished being built so the girls will have to all stay in your room," He said gesturing towards the 9 girls standing behind him. Alex looked at him in shock and then turned with a grunt and walked out.

"GRATSI!" He yelled after her but she ignored him as she walked away with the girls following her. She walked them into her room and showed them spots on the floor and places they could not go and then walked back to the gym and turned her music on as loud as she could take it so her thoughts were shut out.

XXX

"Alex why don't you show your new family around the house?" Her father said and she walked away gesturing for them to follow her. She showed them the entire house and led them back to the entrance hall.

"Gratsi," Her father said and she walked off. She walked down to the lab and started working on her fathers latest project.

XXX

"Scipio can you go get your sister?" His father asked and he nodded and turned to walk away. "Gratsi," He said and Scip nodded again and walked away.

"Alex father wants you," Scip said walking into the lab.

"Okay," She said and she stepped out from behind the table and followed Scip to their father.

XXX

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10 : The Meeting

Title - Scipio's Sister

Chapter 10 - The Meeting

XXX

"Alex I wanted to tell you that a friend of mine is coming over, I believe you remember him. He is bringing his son also. I want you to go pick them up at the docks." He said and she smiled and started to walk out when he continued talking. "Before you bring them back here he would like of you could show him The Basillica at San Marco," He said and she nodded walking back up the stairs and to the docks.

XXX

"Hi you muct be Alex, my how tall you have gotten, It is so nice to see you again," He said and Alex smiled stillnot knowing the mans name. Behind him stepped out five other people. Two girls, One tall and Blond, the other Short, black hair and looked either Asian os Hispanic. They were followed by A tall african american man, a short Asian man with black hair and last steped out the cutes guy Alex had ever seen. He had medium sized sandy brown hair, he was atleast 6'3 and was really muscular with a winning smile and blue eyes.

"Hi, um, My dad never mentioned what your name was," She said although he looked vegualy familiar.

"My name is Andrew Hartford," He said and then pointed to the others. "This is Ronny, Rose, Will, Dax and this is my son Mack," He said and she smiled.

"Well this way, My father told me that you wanted to see the Basillica?" She asked still looking towards Mack.

"Ah, yes, Thank You," He said as they followed her and she showed them the beautiful Basillica and then took them back to the mansion to see her father.

"Alex, I see that you brought them all back on time, I would like you to show them the house while I speak to Andrew in private," He said and she walked off showing them around the house and ending the tour in the Gym where she decided to stay and they all had no problem with staying as well and catching up on their workouts. Alex wen to the uneven bars after getting changed and did some combinations until her father called all of them to the living room.

"Alex where is Scipio?" Her father asked and she made a face when he called Scip by his full name.

"Scip is somewhere, I will go find him, he is probably with Prop, Bo, Hornit, Riccio and Mosca," She said and he made a face he still didn't fully aprove of them but they didn't care. Ever since Victor and Ida adopted the three he softened up a bit. "I think they might be at Ida's I will go check," She said and ran off to get ehr brothers.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11 : The Fight

Title - Scipio's sister

Chapter 11 - The Fight

XXX

Alex walked into Ida's kitchen and saw everyone sitting there except Scip.

"Hi Alex," Hornit said and Alex smiled.

"Hi, Where's Scip?" She asked

"He's not with you?" Ida asked

"No, I thought he was here," She said and everyone shook their heads. "I'm gonna go find him, I think I know where he is," She said and walked out not saying another word or giving the others time to reply.

XXX - Isle De Muarta

"Scip?" Alex asked when she walked into the mansion.

"Alexandria, how are you?" The Contessa said and Alex nodded .

"Is my brother here?" She asked and the contessa nodded.

"He is with the conte out back," She said and Alex followed her out back.

"Alex," Scip said in suprise when he saw her.

"Father is looking for you, where have you been? It's been hours." She said and he just looked up at her.

"I've been here, we werejust talking," He said as he shook the Conte's hand and walked out with Alex.

XXX

"What were you talking about?" She asked Scip.

"Just things, I have a thing to do tonight, do you want to come?" He asked "The Thief Lord needs his sister's help," He said and she smiled happy that he asked her to come.

XXX

That night they both snuck out and stole what they had to and came back to the house, hid it and got changed. Since she was hungy from not eating in hours she went down the stairs to get something small or just water. When she walked down she saw the light on in the lab and went to check it out.

"Andrew it's perfect," She heard her father say.

"Thanks, I tried my best to make it just the way you wanted it, It should work great." He said and then turned to the door to walk out so Alex panicked and ran back up the stairs, right into Scip.

"Scip what are youstill doing up and what is that?" She asked seing something shine in his hands.

"Nothing just a gift," He said

"For who?" She asked accusingly

"From the Conte and Contessa," He said but she could tell he was lying.

"What are you not telling me Scip?" She asked and he looked away before answering.

"Nothing," He said

"Scip what is going on, you have been really wierd lately and it is atarting to scare me," She said and he looked down trying not to meet her eyes.

"Nothing, just drop it," He said starting to yell.

"SCIP!" She yelled "What happened to my brother?" She asked getting louder. "You used to be able to tell me everything and now, your sneeking off and telling people you have know for a shorter time things you woulden't even think of telling me," She yelled and he hung his head.

"No that's not it, I didn't want you to know how I felt, your always so perfect, daddy's little girl. he never treats me with the same respect you get and I am tired of it," He yelled and right then their father was standing at the bottomof the stairs with Andrew.

"Is that how you really fel Scipio?" He asked and Alex turned around so quickly that she fell, Scip tired to catch her before she fell over teh edge ofthe stair but he missed and she hit the floor. Hard.

"Alex," Scip yelled as he ran down the steps.

"Alexandria," Her father said as he rushed to her side. Andrew following close behind.

"Huh, oh I'malright just ow," She said as she sat up and looked at the others. "I'm fine just a little dizy, I don't get hurt that easily," She joked as Scip helped her up.

"Scip, can you help Alex to her room and tomorow I want you to come somewhere with me, a littlefather son bonding." He said and Scip smiled.

"What about your meeting?" Scip asked

"I think they can go one day without me," He said and Scip smiled helpingAlex toher room then going to bed. Thankful that their father said nothing that they were up so late.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12 : Gone

Title - Scipio's Sister

Chapter 12 - Gone

XXX

Scip and their father went out early that morning and Alex's new brothers and sisters decided tolooka round town with their mother. all that was left was Andrew, the people with him and her other brothers. Until Prop and Bo went off to see their friends it was only Alex and the other 6 people. Andrew checked on Alex every now and then to see if she was alright while Mack stayed with her and they talked. Once she felt alright towalk after a few hours she decided togo to the Isle De Muerta, Alone. It was almost dark so she did not want to stay long but she did anyway.

After an hour or two she decided she wanted to see the merry-go-round again which was now fixed and working once more. Soon afte Scip showed up with their father who wanted tomeet the Conte and Contessa.

"Alex, what is this thing?" He asked and she smiled

"It is a merry-go-round father, and it is magic," She said and he laughed.

"Magic there is no such thing," He said and she smiled.

"Let me prove it," She said as she helped the Conte and Contessa onto the figures sincethey wanted to go backk a few years again and then she turned the wheel. It started going and once she stoped it, it backfired. It shot her back and she laid there on the ground not moving. with what looked like electricty flowing through her body.

"What happened?" The Conte asked.

"It backfired," Scip said as he fealt her hands and then her pulse, there was none. "Her hands are stone cold and I feel no pulse. I think she's dead," He said and his father sighed.

"She was never living to begin with, She's a robot," He said and Scip looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Alexandria died fifteen years ago and Andrew built this and updated it every year to be like your sister because your mother andI coulden't accept that she was dead," He said and Scip looked at him.

"What? But," He said but could not think of anything to say.

"I will have this taken care of anyway Andrew brought the new updated version so she will be backin notime," He said and walked away Scip following closly behind and the other two stayed behind. The Alex- bot was carried by Scip ho did not like the fact that his sister was actually dead and all this time she was a robot. A very good and advanced one at that.

XXX

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13 : Back and Leaving

Title - Scipio's sister

Chapter 13 - Back and Leaving

XXX

The Alex - bot was disposed of and the new one put on line a little early. No one except Mr. Massimo, Scip and Andrew knew that she was an Android. They kept it a secret from everyone which lasted really long. No one knew the truth and they kept it that way.

XXX - Leaving

Andrew Hartford took the Alex-bot with him when he left so she could live with him and he would make sure that the new model was up to par with the old one. Scip didn't want her to leave but felt that it was the only way. He loved his sister truly and knew that were she alive she would love him all the same. Nothing would change that. Prop and Bo were equally upset about her leaving and wanted her to stay but their father said that she had o go. She left without saying a word as they headed back to America where new adventures awaited.

XXX

THE END.

Sorry that the updates took so long and the chapters near the end went a little off track. I hope you did enjoy it though and it will be continued in a new story called Secret Weapon which will be in the Power Rangers category and I will publish it as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed and will read the continuation. please review. Thanks. :D


End file.
